The Third Wheel
by blinkedtwice
Summary: Short ONE-SHOT. Cole misses the days where he was the third wheel. Tuckson.


**Set during S16**

* * *

Cole had his suspicions when Olivia Benson had shown up at IAB more and more. Of course there were dirty cops but it seemed the woman came every week. Specifically to see his partner none other than Ed Tucker.

He thought they would all sit and talk but every time she was there, Benson was quickly in Tucker's office, the door locked behind her. One day he could see her carrying her purse, the smell of hot Chinese food caught his attention as she walked right past him...to Ed's office.

They always made sure to argue and fight when she was on her way out the building, but Cole knew it was just an act. For weeks he had examined Ed's office more often. Sure enough he'd caught sight of black lace panties under his couch one day and what looked to be red lipstick on his belt another. Tucker had fooled a few that noticed, claiming it was dried blood, but Cole could have sworn he'd seen Benson wearing the same shade earlier that day.

It had taken four arguments for Ed to finally admit to his friend and partner that he was indeed seeing Olivia Benson. Draper was surprised, not at Tucker wanting Benson because his partner had been silently gushing over her for years, but at the fact Benson gave him a chance.

After Ed was comfortable enough to tell Cole, he began to invite Olivia to their lunches and bar times. Cole watched Ed Tucker become... _softer._ Although he had the same scowl on his face for everyone and a half smile for him from time to time, whenever he looked her way his face lightened up. He was happy for him, but damn if he didn't feel they were becoming _that_ couple.

He recalls one time they are lunch and he looks over at the two, in the other side of the booth. He chews on his hamburger watching them in disdain.

Ed is kissing her jaw, making Benson of all people giggle. Cole can't help but be annoyed that they're acting like two teenagers but he knows it's been a _long_ time, for both of them.

He's even more annoyed because they seem to forget he's there, not even bothering to keep their words to themselves.

"Mine," Ed whispers. Cole sees Benson blush as she bites her lower lip. He doesn't hear her speak but he can tell what her lips said.

 _Yours._

He sees that Ed continues to kiss her jaw and finally catches the hickey that is on her neck, Tucker's face had brushed off the make up that hid it. He sighs loudly but the ignore him, Olivia leaning toward to kiss Tucker's lips.

Cole doesn't think he's ever rolled his eyes so much in one day.

Another day he wants to snap at them. They may be a few feet away but it's clear to him they're having _eye sex,_ their eyes focusing on each other's as if they're staring into each others souls. He wants to snap at them and tell them to stop being... _romantic_ but doing that in front of her squad and the chief would be embarrassing.

He was relieved when she finally left, and before leaving the building he tells Tucker to start the car while he goes to the restroom. As Cole walks out the building with a snack from the vending machine, he finds the car but Tucker is not there. It's freezing cold and Cole is beyond pissed that Tucker has neglected him.

Then he heard it. A moan. He rushed to the sound, finding his partner with Benson up against the stone wall in the alley. His tongue is down her throat and Benson's hand is in Ed' pants. He guesses that they're all worked up to notice the freezing weather but he's freezing his ass off.

"Hey!" he shouts, getting a thrill out of seeing Benson push Tucker off of her, his partner landing in snow.

It's revenge. To see his partner awkwardly shift in his pants the drive home and covered in snow. He feels justice knowing he's left them sexually frustrated.

However, he regrets it in a week. Like always he has two cups of coffee, walking towards his partners apartment door, ready to go into the job. He hears a scream come from his partners home, and he quickly drops the coffee, using a key Tucker gave him for emergencies and rushes inside. There's another scream and Cole quickly follows it, regretting his decision immediately. He sees a naked Olivia Benson against the headboard making high toned whimpers that seemed impossible for a woman with a deep voice. She's clutching Tucker's head as his mouth moves between her legs.

Olivia looks over through hooded eyes before yelling, this time in fear.

"I'm sorry!" Cole yelled, rushing out of the bedroom.

They all never bring it up, but sometimes Cole can't look at Benson without seeing her like that, nude with her legs spread. Although they act like it never happened, Ed reminds Cole that if he ever tries there will be hell to pay.

Over time he begins to become jealous. He becomes envious of the nights Benson gets his friend. Tucker has relied on him for years, one of the only people Tucker trusts. His jealousy isn't strong because as he watches his partner he can see that he looks happier than he's ever been.

He watches them in the bar. Ed kisses Olivia's head, whispering what he can only guess to be romantic endearments but after a while Cole sees her blush, which means his words have become mature rated. Olivia feels his eyes and makes eye contact with Cole.

She smiles at him before kissing Ed goodbye. "I have to get back home, you two enjoy guys night,"

"You sure?" Ed asks a bit disappointed she's leaving.

"Don't worry I'll be waiting," she murmurs. With one last kiss to Tucker's lips and a small wave goodbye to Cole, she heads off.

Even with her absent Cole watches in amusement as each conversation always ends up with Tucker talking about Benson like she's the greatest woman in the world and how happy she makes him.

Cole smirks not saying a word, finally glad to see his partner who deserved more than what he thought had finally found happiness. Becoming the third wheel actually makes him happy to see that two opposing adults could find love at their age.

A few months later though he's lost his partner and Ed has lost his. Cole watches Ed become even more shut down and silent to the point it scares him. He rarely speaks of her but when he does he's nearly in tears about the woman he could have had forever with.

Cole misses the days were he was the third wheel.

* * *

 **AN: I told myself I was going to leave it happy but...angst. Sorry for any mistakes I actually types this on my phone because the idea just came to me in class and I had to post it before I forgot.**

 ** _Twitter:pinkvelv3t_**


End file.
